Joining Forces
by Forbidden Alias
Summary: Two women appear from Avalon and decide to help the team out. One has quite the temper, but lives to win, the other is calm and calculating, nobody can read her emotions. WWSM HGGL FK(OC) BMM(OC)


Disclaimer: Just how old do you think I am!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mizuna: Not old enough to own this.  
  
Batman: You're not smart enough either.  
  
Kin: Or rich enough.  
  
Authoress: I hate you all.  
  
Flash: We love you too.  
  
Wonder Woman: That's stupid.  
  
Super man: Break it up you two...  
  
Hawk Girl: Let them fight.  
  
Green Lantern: Yeah, then they won't be so worked up.  
  
Authoress: ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Mizuna rolled her eyes as yet another warrior flew over her mansion. Lightning flashed in the background forebodingly and lit up her porcelain face and royal blue hair. The light passed and now only her sapphire blue eyes could be seen as she stared out the large bay window of her house.  
  
"Stupid hawks... I knew there was a reason I never liked birds!" Another set of eyes appeared in the room, they were a molten gold hue and flashed with anger at the thought of Thanagarians. "Why aren't the lights on Mizuna? I swear, sometimes you can be so... so, dark!"  
  
"Kin." The blue-haired woman nodded in recognition to her best friend, and adoptive sister.  
  
The lights flickered on and lit up the two women in question. The later of the two had long golden hair and delicate features that were set in disgust as yet another patrol of soldiers flew past their house.  
  
Mizuna's face was stoic though her eyes mirrored her friend's loathing. "Perhaps it is time we intervene..."  
  
"That would mean revealing ourselves." Kin stated, seating herself upon the window ledge. Both of her legs dangled inward, while her body and head faced the window. (I mean in a normal way, she isn't ultra flexible or anything)  
  
Mizuna nodded slightly and leaned her hands on the window ledge, looking out into the crashing ocean, then past it to the latest Thanagarian patrol.  
  
"I suppose it's time we gave up our hidden lifestyle."  
  
Kin smiled at the idea. "Free to be who we are... I like it!" The blond gave a slightly feral grin as she regarded the giant metal contraption in the distance. "I got dibs on the giant metal thingie!!!"  
  
"No. I think we should leave that to the Justice League." Seeing the look on her friend's face, she continued with a slight smirk. "But who's to say a few patrols can't go 'missing'?"  
  
"I like the way you think Mi-chan!" Kin grinned and jumped into a crouch facing the window. In one swift motion she leapt up and phased through the window appearing on the other side in her true form. Her hair flew wildly about her as she used her magic to suspend herself in mid-air. Her human ears had disappeared and she now wore fox ears on her head. Her simple pants and t-shirt had been replaced with white ankle boots, white spandex tights, and a white muscle tank top while a thick gold sash adorned her waist.  
  
From inside Mizuna smiled and shook her head before doing the same. Her hair blew to the side from the gulf breeze, but her powers left it untouched. Her outfit was the same as Kin's, but it was black with a dark blue sash as well as a black cape with a dark blue underside. Her features shifted slightly as well; her ears became elf-like and her pearly white teeth became sharper and more defined as did her companion's.  
  
When Kin saw that Mizuna had pulled her cape's hood up to cover her identity, the golden fox girl sighed. Summoning her snowy white cape from a pocket dimension, she too donned her hood.  
  
"C'mon Mi-chan! I'm ready to go!" Kin called, jabbing a fist into the air in excitement. Muttering a quick wind spell under her breath, she took off towards a platoon of soldiers followed by Mizuna.  
  
When they reached the Thanagarians, the warriors who probably assumed that they were part of the Justice League immediately assaulted them. The only thing you could see from under their hoods were their mouths. Kin's was twisted up into a grin while Mizuna's was set in a smirk.  
  
All Mizuna did was dodge their blows and occasionally use water spells to trip them up, allowing her friend and sister to take out her pinned up frustration on them. Soon the soldiers were defeated and Kin was panting with a self-satisfied grin on her face. "Stupid weaklings! Thinking they could take me on!!!"  
  
Mizuna nodded in agreement and flipped her hood off. "On second thought, I think we should give them a hand. We've allowed them too much time ruling this planet as it is. It's time we showed these aliens that Earth is not a place to be used."  
  
Kin's hood was already down as she nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Besides, it's about time we got to join the party!!! It's not fair that the Justice League has been getting all the fun!!!"  
  
Mizuna smirked and they put their hoods on simultaneously before flying off to give their assistance.  
  
They arrived at the giant force field just in time to see a huge tower plummeting towards it. "I'll stop the tower's descent. You can blow up the- wait! That's not a generator! Ugh! Stupid birds! Don't they know that it will blow up the entire planet!?!"  
  
Kin decided to tune out there as her blue-eyed friend launched into a tirade about how irresponsible and moronic the Thanagarians were being. "Uh, Mi-chan, that tower's getting awfully close..."  
  
The usually stoic girl cut herself off. "These fools are getting to me it seems." Muttering an intricate spell under her breath, she began weaving a complicated charm to stop its fall. Water began drifting up before slowly making it's way to the plummeting satellite. Soon it was covered by water, and began slowing until the tower stopped falling completely.  
  
"Nice one!" Kin then faced back to her own task. 'This is going to be sweet!' Floating above the powerful force field she took on a meditative position and prepared herself for the attack.  
  
Muttering hurriedly under her breath, she felt her power gather around her, making her cape billow about her. Carefully she looked deep within herself and drew out the power she found at her core. Drawing it up, she began feeding it to the sky forming large dark clouds that boomed ominously.  
  
With a final burst of her power, Kin shot up into the clouds she had created, uniting herself with her element. Part of the cloud flew to her and covered her completely before being pushed away when she became lightning. Her eyes glowed with it; her hair crackled with it and her body was encased in its power.  
  
A smirk formed on her lips as she viewed her target. Speeding down at it, she crashed through the force field and into the very center of the machine where she made use of her electric power by frying all the circuitry. Seeing that the place was going to go, she giggled slightly at the power that ran through her veins before pushing off from the ground and returning quickly to the haven of her clouds.  
  
There was a loud explosion and when she looked through her clouds all she was a smoking crater where there had once been a base. "Sucks for them!" Taking one last look at the crater, she closed her eyes and recalled her energy. The clouds around her swirled and were sucked back into her heart until there were none left.  
  
Yawning loudly she went and told Mizuna that she was done, though judging by the sound she had made, her sister already knew that.  
  
Kin nodded to the blue-haired witch who nodded back. They both drifted down into the crater where Mizuna lightly set the tower down.  
  
The two women then floated down until their toes were touching the ground before dropping their flying spells and landing on their feet. They both moved over to the tower and gazed at it.  
  
Mizuna began to inspect it, assessing the damage as she went, while Kin sat down and leaned her back against it. She yawned again and drifted off to an exhausted slumber.  
  
"There is some minor damage, but nothing..." Mizuna cut herself off for the second time that day when she realized she was talking to herself.  
  
'I told her not over exert herself...' Since she had finished looking the tower over, she too leaned against it's metallic exterior, though she remained standing, and conscious.  
  
She stared out across the land that stretched in front of her with a blank look on her face. Sighing, she stood up and began making repairs on the tower using tools she had found in it.  
  
After a few hours of working non-stop, the blue-eyed genius had finally finished. Wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, she went back to her slumbering friend.  
  
"Kin. Wake up now or I am going to take drastic measures." When all that earned her was a grunt Mizuna rolled her eyes. Summoning up a bit of water, she allowed it to float over her friend's head before letting it drop, effectively waking Kin up.  
  
The now awake witch glared at her and muttered a few select words under her breath.  
  
"It's fixed."  
  
Kin nodded and the two of them entered the tower. Kin wandered off in search of something to do, while Mizuna went to the control panel and piloted the craft back up into its proper orbit.  
  
The water witch's hands flew across the panel as she pressed seemingly random buttons until the computer was set on autopilot. Sparing a glance at the news, Mizuna saw that the battle was over.  
  
Her fingers blurred as she typed in code after code, trying to figure out the main access code. A satisfying "accepted" came from the computer and the blue-eyed girl smirked. Apparently Batman had a sense of humor after all. 'I wonder if the rest know about this...' Typing in 'I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter' with the smirk still on her features.  
  
Making sure her hood was still in place; she turned on the vid screen and hacked her way into Batman's computer. An hour later she finally got in. 'Damn he's good.' And trust me, this was GREAT praise coming from Mizuna.  
  
Meanwhile Kin had found her way into someone's private room and was currently playing their video games, trying to beat all their high scores. "HAHA!!! SPEED DEMON YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!" She had a grin plastered on her face as she beat yet another of his high scores. It had taken her a long time, but she had finally beaten his scores on both his snowboarding games and his car racing games.  
  
Seeing that he only had RPGs left, she decided that she would finish destroying his scores, _after_ she ate something. Rising from her sitting position, she stretched a bit before going to see if Mizuna knew where the kitchen was.  
  
The cloaked genius looked up when Kin came in, and she quickly motioned for her to pull her hood up as well. The lightning wielding woman nodded and pulled up her hood before walking up and standing beside Mizuna.  
  
"Hello?" A white haired, balding man with a black mustache answered the vid phone, and Mizuna cocked an eyebrow at this. When he saw her, his eyes widened slightly before nodding to her. "I shall return shortly Madame."  
  
Seconds later they heard footsteps, then more faces appeared on the screen, all belonging to members of the Justice League.  
  
They all had suspicious looks on their faces and all of their mouths were set into frowns.  
  
Mizuna raised an eyebrow even though they couldn't see it within the confines of her hood. "What a wonderful way you have of greeting people."  
  
Batman's eyes narrowed even more as he regarded her. "How did the tower survive the crash, and why are you in it?"  
  
"There was no crash. I stopped it before it could hit, and my associate handled the base. I have put your tower back into orbit and will be expecting you to arrive shortly."  
  
"What? No names? Jeez, and she calls us rude."  
  
Kin glared at the Flash before smirking. "The Flash, fastest man alive. You've been called a 'Speed Demon' right?"  
  
His eyes widened as he heard that name. "You didn't!"  
  
Her smirk grew. "I did!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kin laughed at him at him while the rest of the team looked confused and Mizuna just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll be in touch." Then she hung up the phone and flipped her hood off, not knowing that Batman had wired the line.  
  
Kin did the same and yawned stretching. "All those video games mad me hungry, you wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is, would you Mi- chan?"  
  
As Mizuna shook her head, her long blue hair swished back and forth, causing her to become rather annoyed. With a frown she gathered it all up into a high ponytail and secured it with an elastic band. "It doesn't matter. I'll help you find it."  
  
The blue-eyed woman turned back around and began typing in a few codes before pulling up a map of the area. "Second door on your right."  
  
"Cool. You want anything?"  
  
"I'll just come with you, here let me- Damn!" She glared at the screen before slamming her fist down on a button.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"That stupid bat was monitoring us the entire time!"  
  
"Really? Well, that sucks. Looks like you finally found-er-met your match Mi-chan." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she made a mad dash for the kitchen, knowing that Mizuna would be mad about her little mix up.  
  
Mizuna rolled her eyes and thought about chasing after her... Only to decide that it would be beneath her and she would just get her back some other way.  
  
Facing the screen she flipped it back on. "That wasn't nice." Her tone was freezing cold and I would have made lesser men tremble in fear. But, sadly, Batman was no ordinary man. He was Batman.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be." He smirked and she smirked back. "Who do you work for?"  
  
"I work for myself."  
  
"Why did you fix the tower, and why did you help us?"  
  
"Because those birds were beginning to irritate me. Kin was also having trouble controlling her urge to kill something or someone for that matter."  
  
"Kin?"  
  
"My adoptive sister. She was the one you saw earlier." Mizuna then decided it was pointless to keep her hood up, he had already seen her after all, so she just flipped it down allowing her hair to rain down her back.  
  
"How did you take out the force field?"  
  
Mizuna smirked again. "It's a," Here she twirled her hand in the air while water swirled around it. "Secret." This was a little out of character for her, but she didn't like the way Batman had tricked her, and she would enjoy lording this over him.  
  
His eyes narrowed. Apparently he didn't find it funny. "What do you want?"  
  
The blue haired witch shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
His eyes narrowed even more. "Than why all this?" He asked gesturing to the screen.  
  
She shrugged again. "No real reason."  
  
His mouth was now set in a grim line. The worst kind of criminals were those who couldn't be bought. Not that he made it a habit to pay off criminals, he preferred busting them and sticking them in jail, but still, at least he knew why they were committing the crimes.  
  
She caught his look. "No I am not some deranged sociopath out for revenge. I just want to do my part to ensure that this planet runs smoothly."  
  
Just then Kin wandered back into the room eating a tub of chocolate chip cookie doe ice cream that she had found in the kitchen. "He still trying to figure out our motives? Damn he's dumb!!!" When Batman glared at her, she glared right back at him.  
  
Their little contest was interrupted by another face coming onto the screen. "HEY! ARE YOU THE JERK WHO BEAT ALL MY HIGH SCORES!?!?!"  
  
Flash was glaring heatedly at Kin while she looked surprised, then evil. "So what if I am, whatcha gonna do about it... Speedy?" She threw the last part in just to annoy him.  
  
Before he could think of a comeback, Mizuna interrupted them. "Stop acting like children." When they both stuck their tongues out at her, she rolled her eyes and gave them a look that said, "See, I told you you were being juvenile."  
  
Kin immediately withdrew her tongue, and with one last glare at Flash stopped off to throw away the now empty container.  
  
"AND THAT IS MY ICE CREAM!!!"  
  
Kin whirled around and glared at him again before smirking evilly. "Not anymore." She turned again and left the room, leaving Flash staring at the screen with his mouth wide open in horror.  
  
Mizuna watched Kin leave with a bored expression on her face before turning back to the screen just in time to see Batman shove Flash out of the way, and keep him away with a death glare.  
  
His face was once again blank as he regarded her with cool eyes, which she gladly returned.  
  
After a moment of sizing each other up, Batman finally decided to break the silence. "Are you from Themascara?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side slightly, an old habit she had developed when surprised. "The island of Amazonian warriors? No, my sister and I are from Avalon."  
  
"The land of magic." 'Of course, now there's only one piece missing.' "Why are you here?"  
  
Mizuna's eyes turned into ice at his question, almost making him regret asking. Keyword there, 'almost.'  
  
She remained silent for a time, and he began to think that she wasn't going to answer.  
  
Finally she sat down heavily and clasped her hands together in front of her mouth while closing her eyes. "We were. Exiled. From Avalon. As punishment for our crimes."  
  
Batman raised an eyebrow. "Crimes?"  
  
"Yes. Those fools." Here she paused and gripped her hands tighter while shutting her eyes harshly, then she relaxed and took on a blank look once again. "They exiled us. Because we set someone free. She was a dear friend of ours... Some bitchy lady framed her for murder. We broke her out of jail and proved to the courts that she had been unjustly accused. But we still broke someone out of jail..." Her sapphire eyes flashed with sadness, anger and most of all, betrayal. "They put her on the stand. She testified against us. After all we had gone through. After all we had sacrificed for her sake. All for money. If I ever see her again, it will be to soon." Her voice held a threatening note that was laced with bitterness.  
  
Kin who had entered moments before went and stood by her friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as tears leaked out of both women's eyes.  
  
Mizuna's pain filled eyes strayed upwards where she met with Batman's own. Her eyes widened before going cold. Bringing up one hand she slowly wiped away her tears, her eyes never leaving his. Her eyes sent a silent plea for help and he felt himself wanting to respond.  
  
So quietly that he almost didn't hear, she answered his earlier question. "We just want to belong."  
  
Then Flash appeared back on the screen looking for something. "Hey Bats, have you seen- WHOA!!! Man! I knew you could be harsh, but making two girls cry!?! Now that's just cruel!!!"  
  
Batman faced around and glared at the red costumed super hero, promising him a very painful death if he continued. Which, he didn't.  
  
Kin glared up at his childishly grinning face. "You say one thing about this," She motioned to her face, "And I am going to... to..." She burst back into tears.  
  
This was UNBELIEVABLY out of character for the blond bombshell, but she just couldn't take the pressure anymore. Kashaku, the girl they had saved, had brought her and Mizuna together, and now all they had left were each other. Mizuna had never cried before, and neither had Kin. She had taken it upon herself to be strong, if her sister could be, she could handle it too.  
  
But the pressure of telling someone their story, and fear of it tearing them apart, or of possible rejection from the world was too much for her to take. Mizuna as well was acting particularly emotional she had shown her feelings more times in that day than she had done in the past year.  
  
Kin gave one last warning glare at the screen before turning it off and steering Mizuna into the first bedroom she came across, which just so happened to fit her personality.  
  
The room was dark, the bed had black silk sheets, there was a black couch, a black super computer and many other black technological items. At first Kin couldn't get into the room, until Mizuna brought a hand up and typed in a code opening the door, her vacant expression never leaving her face or eyes.  
  
The golden haired woman sighed and left the room, pausing to gaze at her friend before wandering back into Flash's room, deciding that his was as good as any place to sleep. As she lay down on the bed, her mind kept going back to the trial, and she ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
Mizuna on the other hand, didn't find sleep, nor could she find enough emotion to cry, or to feel. For hours she stared vacantly at the ceiling, not thinking at all. Slowly her senses began coming back, and the first thing she noticed was the wonderful scent that now surrounded her. Her mind was still blank, but now instead of being restless a feeling of calm settled over her, and her eyes finally drifted shut, allowing her to embrace blissful unconsciousness.  
  
Authoress: I hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
Mizuna: Of course they did.  
  
Batman: I was in it.  
  
Kin: So were we.  
  
Authoress: You're so conceited.  
  
Flash: And feisty.  
  
Wonder Woman: Stop hitting on her  
  
Superman: That was a nice line.  
  
Hawk girl: Men...  
  
Green Lantern: What about us?  
  
Authoress: Who knew you people were all so... touchy! 


End file.
